Indulgence
by Buh Dazzled
Summary: Riku takes Sora out at night. Roxas wants a change, but he is scared that he might lose his brother. Roxas x Sora slight Riku x Sora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the game

Warning: Contain Yaoi, Incest

Author's note: First time writing a kingdom heart series. This is a Roxas x Sora,

* * *

Ever had a tingle in your mouth? Tingles that would last for a life time, the urge just to have it once every single day? Bright blue sprinkles that would fill the top of the ice cream and one would never forget the taste. Colliding mixtures of sweets over a smooth layer of single cake bread had never felt so filling in one boy's life, Sora's life.

The blue eyed beauty could only yearn for more, one taste after another. Teaching the recipe? No other can make a cake at the correct accurate as Roxas, the way his eyes would paused at the tip cake just to spot the missing decoration he would need. For the delicious flavors, people would just scatter around to watch, but never would they dare compete with the younger baker. Every day the bright blue eyed beauty, Sora, would never wish to have more than his beloved brother. Roxas would always be in a favor of his beloved brother Sora. Just glancing at the smile the brunette had it was as sweet as any cake for Roxas.

An enchanting scent fills the halls, as my eyes shown tenderness with a smile with the blue eye beauty that looked eagerly at the food. "Roxas," he moans my name, yet his voice tempting me in every possibility.

Filling the frosting in the thin plastic bag, I could see his finger reaching out for the paste; I could only chuckle for his small motions.

_My brother was an enchantress. _

Never daring to touch him, my eyes would only watch him with affection. Till the bing went off from the oven, the scent of fresh chocolate cake made the boy hungry. Light blue marble eyes watched the younger teen in delight, as everything could be forgotten with just the sweets from the oven. A smile that could illuminate brighter than the sunlight, enhancing the sweets, maybe this was why Roxas had enjoyed cooking for the younger teen. Without wanting to taint the cake, he tried to pull it away from Sora, even though eventually it would be his for the taking. Holding the frosting, he could feel the wanting in Sora's eyes on the sweets.

_A forgotten bitterness washed up to the blonde. _

* * *

Injured lips pressed together, as they bled red crimson from lips. Blue eyes tried to pull it together, but the eyes twisted to only to shown signs of weakness to me. Tears of sympathy washed up on me, Sora's eyes could only work so hard to keep silent. If you would try to sooth the one you love, they would only burst. Soothing one could either mean to be left alone or to be spoiled. Will it rather strengthen the heart? But with Sora's eyes, you couldn't deny the will to just have one single spill of blood to taint him.

It was almost as if he was begging for so much more.

Mother, I'll do what you could not.

Sora, my queen, you were innocent during that time. Mother was to blame, but you seek her love rather than mine.

As if I could only stare, it was mother who can hold him, not me. Blinking your eyes continue to blur with tears, but your hands rush to your eyes to cover them from your hardships. Blood drips from our mother's body, but I don't dare look at her. I only madden with each though, but only for you, Sora. Ripped from your beloved mother, but was it good riddance?

What a pathetic mother.

That was when we lost her, when I could only watch him hold me dearest. I was not crying for myself, but rather for the loss of Sora's future. That is when I wanted to be the one to hold, replace mom's hands with my own. That why stop crying, I'll replace her because you are mine. The only one who can wipe the tears that no one else can. I will be the one he needs the most unlike that useless memory he can hold tight to.

I will replace mother, I won't let him get hurt, and if he does I'll make the pain go away. As Roxas I would change, not as a mom that would hold you for your innocents.

**Just because we are brothers.**

* * *

An enchanting scent fills the halls, as my eyes shown tenderness toward the blue eye beauty that looked eagerly at the food.

"Roxas," he groans my name, yet his voice tempting me in every possibility.

Filling the frosting in the thin plastic bag, I could see his finger reaching out for the paste; I could only chuckle for his small motions. Never daring to touch him, my eyes would only watch him with tenderness. The bing went off, the scent of fresh chocolate cake made the boy hungry. Light blue marble eyes watched the younger teen in delight as everything could be forgotten with just sweets. A smile that could illuminate brighter than the sunlight, enhancing the sweets, maybe this was why Roxas had enjoyed cooking for the younger teen. Without wanting to taint, the cake and he tried to pull it away from Sora, even though eventually it would be his. Holding the frosting, he could feel the wanting in Sora's eyes.

"Sora?" Lips muttering his name, as it left a tingle. Pressing his lips together, if looks could kill than Sora could eat the cake without touching it.

The finish product was beautiful, with a dried chocolate over a white frosting decoration over it as flower green frosting pasted over it. It was almost as if he was a professional at this job.

Eyes meeting the young fellow; he touched the tip of the cake as he cut the piece perfectly. Slicing the piece and slanting the cake on the plate, the brunette had changed his expression as if he was in heaven itself. "Roxas, I love you." He screams in excitement, I had already fulfilled his happiness, with just one touch of sweets. Placing my hands in sink I started rinsing my finger with water, I could feel myself ooze with satisfactory.

"I love you, too," words that spoke out that could never be heard.

Sora was all I need; I just need to make him happy. If Sora's happy, I will be happy. As the water stopped, I grabbed a dry towel. Even if it means deny my own wishes, Sora is mine and always will be. Secluding and bating him into this deluded world, he only needs me. Even if my fingers would be tainted, his would be clean. No tears, sweets would erase the pain. So I would wash away those dirty beings from him, Sora would only need me.

_I am his beloved brother, Roxas._

Lingering lips pressed against whipped cream, craving hungrily for food. Every day is the same, Sora is happy; it is what I crave to do. Making him happy brought me the will to continue. Yet I am not satisfied, until those pure eyes would look only at me. I want them. The urges are raging just to have a taste, yet to hold back is like feast against my own blood. Retaining myself, I could watch those hands pressed to your lips as if you were enjoying yourself too much. Lips pressed together, the lips and the frosting on his face was truly troublesome. I am his mother now; his brother has become his beloved mother. Mother was to watch her children go off, while she yearns to hold them forever. Eyes watching the pink lips, one bite after another; those sky line blue eyes would never be directed to me. That piece of cake, I could never enjoy it as much as him. The smile on his face wasn't directed to me.

Door ringing, I could tell it was Axel and that bastard Riku. That expression changed soon, Sora's eyes wasn't directed at my offerings, but rather at that gleaming bastard Riku. Riku, the all-time jerk in school, and Sora's so called best friend. Riku has always been the type to joke around with girls, but he always gave my Sora, that lustful look.

The red head found its way to my side, as he found his way to my side. Leaning on the counter, he narrowed his eyes at me. Sora is already had already swung his arms around him, even my brain starts to dysfunctions. "If you don't make your move too soon, you might lose him," Axel said, as he watched Riku. Tugging on the cake, Axel cut a piece for himself, as he took it by hand. "Seriously?" I asked him as he took a bite.

"Roxas!" Axel dared annoying me. "You are just going to make a mess," I rolled my eyes.

Seeing you hang around Riku just gave me irritation, Sora's arms dangling around his neck while they just chuckle like playmates. His eyes looking at Sora's with tenderness, but at the same time I could only give a glare. "Roxas!" Sora shouted my name. My eyes soon turned to Sora's direction, but I could feel my breath slip up. Axel's face turned to me, but I could only turn my frown to a smile. "Yes?" I asked in a kind tone, pretending as if Riku or Axel wasn't around. "Me and Riku is going to head out for a while, is it fine with you?" I just made a smile and nodded my head, as I could feel a darkness daring to string out of my hair.

You smile and ran to my side, as you brushed your lips on my checks. "Thank you, Roxas! I love you," You hurried to Riku, but I could feel his glare landing on me. Sora shouldn't even be close to that bastard, Riku. "Come home early, remember that."

They slowly made their way out, but I doubt I can trust Riku. Taking a deep breath, I glared at Axel.

"Axel, now tell me since you are friends with him, where the hell is he taking Sora?"

I began banging my head on the desk, as I knew I shouldn't have done that. Taking a deep breath, Axel crossed his arms, it was as if he was about to burst into laughter, as he tried not drop his food. "You are so stupid, he planning to make his move tonight. Good luck beating him, Roxy." Leaning my back on to the counter, Sora had just given up cake for Riku. Making a soft sigh, I grabbed Axel's shirt and glared.

"Tell me where the fuck is Sora going," Banging him right on to the counter, as the food fell. His eyes widen in the position he was put in.

"Fine, he is planning to bring Sora to that ummm..." Rolling my eyes, I knew he was doing this out of stupidity. Making a wicked smirk, the best way to get things out of someone was to bring fear, "So Axel, I heard that you like those new wheels on your car," grabbing a knife nearby. I began to enhance the effect by caressing the edge.

His facial appearance began to pale, as his eyes looked at the knife. "Fine, fine. He and Sora is planning to bring him to the forest nearby the river twenty miles north here." He looked down at the knife as it began to back away. "You better not be lying," I threatened him as I put the knife nearby his neck. "Because I wonder what will happen to the car." Looking back at his eye, you could see his emerald eyes drained from life. His lips began to pale in the movement, but I just chuckled. "I'm not lying, Roxas," Back away from him, I dropped the knife.

He just chuckled afterwards. "Roxas, you are being over too protective of Sora."

Rolling my eyes, "Axel, you know what Sora means to me." Looking back, I grabbed the car keys from the counter of the table. "Just in case, you are coming with me," Axel's eyes rolled, but he knew it would just be silly. Knowing him, he must have seen it as a comedy movie. Taking a deep breath, I took the bottom of the cake; I easily slid it into the refrigerator. Heading to the car, I could see nighttime approaching.

"**I don't trust, Riku**."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters or the game

**Warning: **contains yaoi and incest

**Author's note: **Roxas and Sora fanfiction. I began to edit the chapters, but I no longer have the inspiration to continue. I am very sorry, if you were waiting or had hopes in this story. This is probably the last time I will be writing in this story. Gosh, I use to be such a sloppy writer.

* * *

"Riku, you are so stupid," I heard Sora falling for his stupid act.

I could feel my blood boiling, as I saw the Riku chuckle along with Sora. Axel is beside me, as his eyes watched me with amusement. "That stupid piece of shit," I whispered, but only Axel could hear me as he chuckled. Eyes narrowed with the little small farce Riku was making, but Sora was acting as if it was the funniest shit he had ever heard. Looking at Riku, I could see his finger twirling its way on Sora's hips. My eyes just rolled with irritation at this pitiful sight. I knew that nothing would result from this.

"You are totally jealous, aren't you?" Axel asked me in a rather sly tone.

Giving a fake smile to Axel, I just held up my fist as a sign for him to shut up. "Axel, do you really want to continue?"

Axel just rolled his eyes and sarcastically pretended to be afraid. Continue looking at the two, I just wanted to put a stop this. "Don't worry, Roxas. Even if _Sora and Riku_ ends up _together_, you still have me."

"Fuck you," I rolled my eyes, as Axel continued to act as if this was the funniest shit he had ever seen.

Sora's face beings to brighten up, even though Riku is practically acting oblivious to the situation he was in. His facial appearance still holds that total jock look on him, but of course Sora has to make the worst types of friends. Riku begins to approach him as he suggestively takes the lead. Those blue marble eyes along with the blush just made Sora look completely vulnerable to Riku.

Taking a deep breath and trying to control my anger, I just enraged my hatred towards Riku.

"Relax, Roxas," Axel said, as he watched me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I just brushed his hand away, "Don't be stupid. I don't have time for the likes of you."

Riku, you are a bastard. Oh, how I wish I could stab you.

"Can I have you tonight?" Riku asked him in perhaps the kindest and slyest tone he had ever had.

"But Riku..." I heard Sora denying him.

The night was arriving; it was pretty obvious Riku wanted to take him. His eyes watching Sora like a prey and predator movie, but Sora tries his best to ignore 'it'. 'It' was quite irritating.

It would have been better, if they had never met in the first place.

Even though we were all pretty much seniors already, Sora being the freshmen made him the easy target for all of us. His qualities made him special and the target of many. I mean seriously look at the kid, any girl would be jealous. His blue glassy orbs, spiky cinnamon hair, and his baby face, who wouldn't fall for that? Being Riku, he would most definitely set his sights Sora. The new catch that Riku played and being his casual friend, it didn't take him a long amount of period to find my brother falling into his trap set up. That was when irritation popped in.

The jealousy over Riku was pretty overwhelming because _more than anything I wanted Sora for myself_.

Snapping back to reality, I could only find this infuriating. But Axel was probably laughing his ass off in his mind; Roxas was never that good of a decision maker.

I could see how my Sora and Riku were closely attached. Even though I was painfully aware of this, I watched them silently in fumes. Watching Sora trying to escape from Riku grasp, it became pretty obvious Riku been desperate.

"Hey, aren't you going to stop them?" Axel glanced at me. Something stopped me in my head, and I looked over to Sora. Chuckling, I fell back. "No, I need Sora to realize that I would be his only one," I said cocking my head to the side. Stopping myself, I glanced back to them. It was pitiful and disgusting, but I need my Sora to grow. "Axel, stop Riku when he get too far. I'll be waiting at the parking lot." Looking back at my Sora, I could see how their lips collided. Even though I had no plans to stop them at the moment, I could feel a surge of ice on my skin. An urge to grab a rock and bang it on Riku's head ran through my mind, but all I could do was watch and stare in envy.

"Roxas, you are so stupid." I just ignored his comment.

Standing up, I left to head to the parking lot. The bristling wind howled through the forest, it was such an unsettling feeling. I waited for the princess to cry bursting in tears. My own face reddens as the image appears in my head, but was it fulfilling? No, it wasn't. But what could I do? Sora would never come to a pathetic loser like me, unless he was at such degraded level.

Waiting, it seems to take forever. Time was ticking, that was when I saw Axel jacket hanging over Sora's shoulders. His face buried on Axel's shoulder. I gave him a glare, before he came to me. Axel approached me with a smirk. I almost wanted to grab him by the collar and thrust him against the car, but that would put Sora on risk. He continues to head to the opposite side of my car, but he gently place Sora down on the seat. He pushed his lips against Sora's forehead, as his eyes watched me. Making his way towards me and landing in front of me, his eyes watched me. "You were right, giving me the choice to protect Sora," he said as he chuckled in my ears. Taking my hands, I grabbed him by the arm and punched him directly on the guts.

"_You gotta be kidding me, if you think you've won_."

He fell on the floor, as he winced with pain. Scrunching on the floor, I knew I would pity him soon if I stayed any longer. Opening the car door, I entered it. Luckily Axel had grabbed the car door, before I was able to turn on the engine. "Roxas, I've won already," Axel said, while wincing in pain. I just used my foot and kicked his hands off the car. "**Shut up**," I said, as I closed the door shut and turned on the engine.

"Don't bull shit me," I said in a whisper, as I drove off. Looking to my side, I could see Sora with tear stains on his face. I would have done everything to wipe off the pain that he showed. Stopping in the middle of the road, the boy's eyes were closed. Getting up upon my seat, I could see that the boy had no intentions of harm. He rather looked peacefully asleep. Brushing his checks, my fingers entangled against his soft brown spikes behind his neck. "Sora," I muttered his names in frizzles of caressing him like this. "I love you," I pushed my lips against his. As the stupid separator pressed against my bones, I was in fear of losing this heat. Ravishing those lips, my fingers began to stroke his hair in a wildly manner. The petal lips had never seemed more beautiful, yet more delicious than I ever imagined.

I could feel myself being lost in this manner, but the pain reminded me who I was. Pushing myself, I checked the bruised skin on my hips. "Shit," but looking back at you. I used a finger, as I wiped the wet part of your lips. My eyes just looked back at the road, as we headed back home.

"**It my fucking fault**." I snarled.

As we arrived inside the parking spot of the small apartment, we headed back to my small rental area. Working in a part-time job was the only way I could support a shelter for both of us. Mom has passed away before I even knew how to support ourselves; sadly we had to make use of what we had. Watching the bills, I always had to take care of Sora's frivolous spending though. Carrying Sora in a bridal-style, we had found ourselves in the seclude section. It was tough for Sora and I, but we made it through.

Walking through the small room, I was able to find your room in the dark. Laying you on my bed, I could see how your eyes were darkened from tears. Everything just seemed so painful, pushing myself out of the small room I head to clean you up. Grabbing a towel in the small bathroom and applying water on it, I headed back to the room. I began to wipe the mess off of your skin, as the touch of heat mixed with the cold glazed your skin. Cleaning up, I looked at your dirty clothing. Making a soft sigh, I began to find some pjs inside of your bedroom drawers. I put the clothing aside as I shook off the shoes you were wearing. "Roxas?" I could hear you muffle out my name.

"Go to sleep, Sora. I'll talk to you in the morning," I said, as I continue to unbutton your shirt. Even though I had feelings for him, I had to suppress them. It was all for Sora anyways. "Okay," you said as you slumped on to my bed. Slowly, your eyes drifted as I helped you switch.

I wish I could've taken you away that night.

* * *

I could feel pointy hair poke my skin, as I could hear someone wiggling me. Yet it felt so warm, I didn't want to break the connection.

"Roxas!" I could hear someone scream my name, but it nearly sounded like gibberish.

Making a muffled yawned, I pulled him even closer as he just pushed against my chest. "Roxas, you have to wake up," I heard him say, but I knew that he would have that pout on his lips. "Roxas!" He screams, as I enjoyed this moment. Suddenly I felt something a soft touch pinch my cheeks, I opened my eyes forcibly. I could see the little boy chuckling, as he stuck his tongue out. "You woke up, now get off!" He said, but I knew he was talking about my arms.

Pulling myself up, I just took a glanced at the brunette. I would have been entranced by his posture, but I needed to get Sora ready to go to school. The boy had already eagerly escaped, as he hurried to get to the bathroom first. Taking a deep breath, I had to make Sora breakfast sadly. Making my way to the living room, the early chores began to make its way through life. Still I could hear Sora rummaging the warm water in the shower, today the boy took some time. It must have been yesterday, but I feared today. Riku being the player in school was already bad, but I being overprotective of Sora made it hard for me to go after Riku and Axel.

I could remember still, when I was going through rough situation. We all worked hard to be in a certain position, the position I was now made Sora satisfied and that was fine with me. Riku, Axel and I would all be smoking at the back of school. While at home, I had to put back that smile on my face and chewed gum to hide off the scent for Sora. It soon came to a stop though, when Sora came to our school. Everything flipped around. Riku and I were focused on Sora, while Axel kept his old ways except for watching out for me. Axel would have done everything to get my back, but now it was like he was a traitor.

Taking a deep breath, I could smell the omelet forming into what was one of Sora's favorite meals. Making some side dishes, it came up to be a big meal. Knowing that, we saved some for lunch since we had to be careful with our spending.

Sora came out ruffling his hair in a towel, as he had that big gleam on his face. "Roxas!"

He screamed with delight as he saw our food on the table. "Sora, save some for lunch, okay?" I could see Sora made that pout. "But Roxas, you really don't know how good your cooking is." He said, as if he was trying to make a point to me.

"Don't be stupid," I said.

Ignoring me, he just sat down on the table and began chewing down on the food. His eyes glimmered with fascination, as his lips always curled into a smile with the food I made. "I love you, Roxas," I heard Sora say, as soon as he had cut his meal in half with his mouth.

I almost wanted to say it back, but knowing Sora to well. He would just think its brotherly love. "Shut up," I said, making a plastic grin on my face.

Grabbing his items, he quickly packed and waited for me at the front door. As soon as I finished, we left the house.

Arriving to school, Sora and I were having our usual conversations about all sorts of mysteries in the world, though nothing about last night was spoken about. As soon as we arrive at the school entrance, there was a majority of the students crowding around a certain circle. There were whispers everywhere though; every person who was there soon turned their direction at us when they noticed.

As soon as we made our way through the center of the crowd, we could see two undeniable presences that stood out, Axel and Riku.

This must have been about last night, the two stupid fools. The two could be seen going fist to fist, but even though I wanted to ignore it. I could see my little brother couldn't stand for their impudence, the certain type of eyes that said 'you simply cannot leave it alone'. Looking at his eyes, I just knew that meant I had to do something for him. I made a soft sigh, but walking towards the two I could feel a small quiver shaking my body. Quickly, I stepped between them. Without a warning, something came smashing on to my face. It hurt a lot. Someone had to get hurt just for the better of it and with that the fight came to an end, and I was sent to the nurse office. Everybody soon head straight to class leaving us no option.

Within a matter of minutes, I was back to class with a black mark on my face along with an ice packet. I just felt stupid at that moment, carrying it around made me look like idiot especially for something I didn't do. Moment like this, it made class feel like a drag. All the things you do for love, and sometimes can't be seen through the eye.

Lunch came around pretty quickly, if you had notice everybody's stares today. Either they pitied the boy or they would have laughed at him for doing something stupid. Sitting down on a table on the far edge, it would be a miracle if Axel didn't spot me at this time period. Without luck though, Axel was the first to approach me by sitting next to me. He had dealt the blow to my face, even though his eyes were filled with guilt in them. I simply didn't care at this point. He was trying to take Sora away from me, all I could feel was a sting of betrayal.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry," the redhead pleaded over and over again.

I didn't care, all I did was ignore his pleads. The moment I felt him tug on my arm, and I broke my soothed emotions. I gave him a glare and gave him the first strike, but he denied it. Then he just tried to play it off with his words again, but all I did was press against the wet packet on my face. Giving his a second strike, I wanted to punch him again. The final strike out, he sat directly in front of me to grab my attention.

"Don't act_ stupid_ with me," I grabbed him by the collar and pulled on it. "I'll fucking kill you one day."

His eyes widened, he knew that I was talking about yesterday. Pressing the ice packet against my face, I had an urge to slap him right there. All I did now was slapped the ice packet on my face, waiting for cold to strike against me4 Even though he didn't answer me, I just let loose against his collar and turned around. "Roxas, I'm sorry," he repeated with a stricken tone.

"You're not forgiven," I walked away, as I head to another table. Slumping down on another ice pack, I ate my lunch from breakfast.

Soon lunch came to an end; I just wanted to see Sora. I couldn't deal another second without people's rumors or Axel and Riku.

Sora and I had no classes together, but he did have a few with Riku. It wasn't fair, but Roxas had Sora the most at the end of the day. I was quite jealous of Riku, he could easily get Sora into his arms. But there were a few traits of Riku, Sora particularly didn't like. The two had known each other for one term, which was why Roxas has disliked Riku's treatment towards Sora. He just couldn't accept Riku to come into his life because of that.

Riku, Axel and I were pretty popular amongst the females in this school, due to the fact Riku and Axels were lady-killers. I was just another tag-along to their small crew. So a minor argument could be on the school newspaper articles the next day. Knowing today's argument and Axel's pleads it were obvious going to add on Roxas's popularity and more tiresome rumors.

After class would mean working in my part time job, Sora would usually walk home alone. After that, I would arrive home make some food for Sora, which was actually not junk food. Listen to Sora complain, after that we would talk about random subjects and that would be our day. Just that today, I don't think we will be following our casual routine. Today was going to be quite difficult for me to handle, especially with people on my back. My luck just keeps fading out on me today.

Walking back home from my casual job, there on the front door were two of the most vile men I ever seen. Axel and Riku, the last two people who I saw in the morning were here to disrupt my life once again. Sora was holding the door as if it was his life at stake here.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I said without even thinking.

Axel just glared at Riku, and then both of then gave me that sweet smile. "Roxas, welcome back home," It was quite a joke they were playing there. Today was probably going be a very irritating and a long day. Seriously, someone just give me a knife.


End file.
